Character Appearances
These charts list the appearances of all characters that have appeared in three or more episodes (extras not included). Unless credited, non-physical appearances such as photographs are not listed. We're also excluding archive footage appearances. ;Legend Please use this as a key. Total Appearances: The Vampire Diaries ;Main characters *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas/Tom Avery – 171 episodes / - 10 episodes / - 2 episodes *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore – 171 episodes *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes – 150 episodes *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Amara – 136 episodes / - 52 episodes / - 3 episodes *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett – 136 episodes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan/Ethan Maxwell – 127 episodes / - 1 episode *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert – 99 episodes *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman - 99 episodes *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood – 92 episodes *Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo St. John – 59 episodes *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson – 43 episodes *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers - 34 episodes *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan - 17 episodes ;Supporting Characters *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes – 50 episodes *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson – 37 episodes *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood – 33 episodes *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson – 23 episodes *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker – 20 episodes *Katie Lumpkin / Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle - 20 episodes *Chris Wood as Kai Parker - 19 episodes *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Josette Laughlin - 19 episodes *Malese Jow as Anna – 18 episodes *Annie Wersching as Lillian Salvatore – 17 episodes *Natalie Romaine / Scarlett Byrne as Nora - 16 episodes *Fe Read / Teressa Liane as Mary Louise - 15 episodes *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett – 15 episodes *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker – 14 episodes *David Anders as John Gilbert – 14 episodes *Leslie-Anne Huff/Susan Williams/Veronica Galvez as Rayna Cruz - 13 episodes *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova – 12 episodes *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield – 12 episodes *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell – 12 episodes *David Alpay as Atticus Shane – 12 episodes *Jaiden Kaine as Beau - 12 episodes *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson – 11 episodes *Nathalie Kelley/Sydney Wease as Sybil - 11 episodes *Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood – 10 episodes *Grace Phipps as April Young – 10 episodes *Todd Lasance as Julian - 10 episodes *Kristen Gutoskie/Hannah Malone as Seline - 9 episodes *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian - 9 episodes *Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson – 9 episodes *Rob Pralgo as Richard Lockwood – 8 episodes *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall – 8 episodes *Kelly Hu as Pearl – 8 episodes *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore – 8 episodes *Bryton James as Luka Martin – 8 episodes *Tristin Mays as Sarah Nelson – 8 episodes *Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson – 8 episodes *Wolé Parks as Arcadius - 8 episodes *Todd Williams as Connor Jordan – 7 episodes *Jasmine Burke/Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett – 7 episodes *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke - 7 episodes *Joel Gretsch as Peter Maxwell - 7 episodes *Randy J. Goodwin as Jonas Martin – 6 episodes *Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming – 6 episodes *Lauren Cohan as Rose-Marie – 6 episodes *Michaela McManus as Jules – 6 episodes *Alice Evans as Esther – 6 episodes *Rick Worthy as Rudy Hopkins - 6 episodes *Raffi Barsoumian as Markos – 6 episodes *Gabrielle Walsh as Monique - 6 episodes *Emily C. Chang as Ivy - 6 episodes *Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore – 6 episodes *Jack Coleman as Bill Forbes – 5 episodes *Sebastian Roché as Mikael – 5 episodes *Chris Johnson as Logan Fell – 5 episodes *Sterling Sulieman as Harper – 5 episodes *Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star – 5 episodes *Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn – 5 episodes *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse – 5 episodes *Mouzam Makkar as Alexandria St. John - 5 episodes *Ana Nogueira as Penny Ares - 5 episodes *Evan Gamble as Henry Wattles - 5 episodes *Melinda Clarke as Kelly Donovan – 5 episodes *Aisha Duran as Virginia St. John - 4 episodes *Caitlin McHugh as Sloan – 4 episodes *Gino Anthony Pesi as Maddox – 4 episodes *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson – 4 episodes *Alyssa Diaz as Kimberley – 4 episodes *Janina Gavankar as Qetsiyah – 4 episodes *Allison Scagliotti as Georgie - 4 episodes *Robert Ri'chard as Jamie – 3 episodes *Anna Enger as Dana – 3 episodes *Lisa Tucker as Greta Martin – 3 episodes *Trent Ford as Trevor – 3 episodes *Micah Joe Parker as Adrian – 3 episodes *Tiya Sircar as Aimee Bradley – 3 episodes *Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner – 3 episodes *Dillon Casey as Noah – 3 episodes *Tiffany Morgan as Samantha Gibbons – 3 episodes *Sean Faris as Ben McKittrick – 3 episodes *Stephen Martines as Frederick – 3 episodes *Joe Knezevich as Johnathan Gilbert – 3 episodes *James Remar/John Charles Meyer as Giuseppe Salvatore - 3 episodes *Cassidy Freeman as Sage – 3 episodes *Scott Parks as Silas – 3 episodes *Sabrina Mayfield as Dianne Freeman – 3 episodes *Sammi Hanratty as Violet Fell - 3 episodes *Hans Obma as Gregor – 2 episodes *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard – 1 episode *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux – 1 episode *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell – 1 episode *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure – 1 episode *Eka Darville as Diego – 1 episode *Malaya Rivera Drew as Jane-Anne Deveraux – 1 episode *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes – 1 episode ;Body Switches *Michael Trevino as Julian - 5 episodes *Candice Accola as Silas - 2 episodes *Matthew Davis as Niklaus Mikaelson - 3 episodes / Silas - 1 episode *David Alpay as Silas - 2 episodes *Claire Holt as Esther - 2 episodes / Silas - 1 episode *Steven R. McQueen as Silas - 1 episode *Zach Roerig as Silas - 1 episode / Gregor - 3 episodes *Kat Graham as Emily Bennett - 1 episode *Michael Trevino as Niklaus Mikaelson - 2 episodes *Joseph Morgan as Silas - 1 episodes *Marguerite MacIntyre as Silas - 1 episode *Jasmine Guy as Silas - 1 episode *Nina Dobrev as Silas - 1 episode Total Appearances: The Originals *including the unaired pilot ;Main Characters * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson - 92 episodes * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson - 90 episodes * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard - 90 episodes * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall - 86 episodes * Riley Voelkel / Elle Graham as Freya Mikaelson** - 55 episodes * Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell - 54 episodes * Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith* - 54 episodes * Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire - 53 episodes * Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza*** - 44 episodes * Claire Holt / Callie McClincy as Rebekah Mikaelson - 43 episodes *Alexandria & Victoria Collins / Blake & Charlie / Summer Fontana/ Danielle Rose Russell*** as Hope Mikaelson - 43 episodes * Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux - 10 episodes Note 1: * regular since 2x14 Note 2: ** regular since 3x01 Note 3: *** regular since 5x01 ;Supporting Characters *Nathaniel Buzolic /Daniel Sharman / Unknown Child Actor as Kol Mikaelson - 33 episodes *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner - 29 episodes *Yusuf Gatewood / Unknown Teen Actor / Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson - 24 episodes *Christina Moses as Keelin - 17 episodes *Alice Evans / Natalie Dreyfuss/ Sonja Sohn / Body Double as Esther - 15 episodes *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel - 15 episodes *Sebastian Roché as Mikael - 15 episodes *Eka Darville as Diego - 14 episodes *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle - 14 episodes *Colin Woodell as Aiden - 14 episodes *Nishi Munshi as Gia - 13 episodes *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell - 12 episodes *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve - 12 episodes *Jason Dohring as Will Kinney - 11 episodes *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel - 11 episodes *Chase Coleman as Oliver - 11 episodes *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure - 11 episodes *Shannon Kane as Sabine Laurent/Céleste Dubois - 10 episodes *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux - 10 episodes *Claudia Black as Dahlia - 7 episodes *Debra Mooney as Mary Dumas - 7 episodes *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes - 6 episodes *Tasha Ames as Eve - 6 episodes *Shannon Eubanks as Bastianna Natale- 6 episodes *Aubrey DeVaney / Alexa Yeames as Abigail - 6 episodes *Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa - 6 episodes *Jaime Murray as Antoinette Sienna - 6 episodes *Jedidiah Goodacre as Roman Sienna - 6 episodes *Shiva Kalaiselvan as Ivy - 6 episodes *Torrance Coombs as Declan - 6 episodes *Blu Hunt as The Hollow - 5 episodes *Meg Foster as Josephine LaRue - 5 episodes *Lawrence Kao as Van Nguyen - 5 episodes *Nadine Lewington as Greta Sienna - 5 episodes *Alexis Louder as Lisina - 5 episodes *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes - 5 episodes *Raney Branch as Céleste Dubois - 4 episodes *Owiso Odera as Papa Tunde - 3 episodes *Jesse C. Boyd as Cary - 3 episodes *Malaya Rivera Drew as Jane-Anne Devereaux - 3 episodes *Taylor Cole as Sofya 3 episodes *Stephanie Cleough as Alexis - 3 episodes *Robert Baker as Emmett - 3 episodes *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood - 2 episodes *Alexandra Metz as Katie - 2 episodes *Diana Chiritescu as Cassie - 2 episodes *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore - 1 episode *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan - 1 episode *Leslie-Anne Huff as Rayna Cruz - 1 episode ;Body Switches *Summer Fontana as The Hollow - 3 episodes *Taylor Cole as The Hollow - 3 episodes *Daniel Gillies as The Hollow - 2 episodes *Sebastian Roché as The Hollow - 1 episode *Joseph Morgan as The Hollow - 1 episode *Riley Voelkel as The Hollow - 1 episode *Nathan Parsons as The Hollow - 1 episode *Christina Moses as The Hollow - 1 episode Total Appearances: Legacies *1 aired episodes (last episode aired: 1x01) ;Main Characters *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson - 1 episodes *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman - 1 episodes *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman - 1 episodes *Quincy Fouse as MG - 1 episodes *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby - 1 episodes *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman - 1 episodes *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe - 1 episodes ;Supporting Characters Grand Total Appearances: The Universe Note: This section only includes main characters from all three shows. As of 263 episodes aired to date of both shows (including Pilot (Director's Cut)): *Last episode aired Vampire Diaries: 8x16 *Last episode aired The Originals: 5x13 ;Main Characters Vampire Diaries, The Originals and Legacies *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore – 172 episodes *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore – 171 episodes *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes – 154 episodes *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert – 139 episodes *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett – 136 episodes *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson – 135 episodes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan – 128 episodes *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson - 113 episodes *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman - 102 episodes *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert – 100 episodes *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood – 95 episodes *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall – 95 episode *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard - 92 episodes *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson - 85 episodes *Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo St. John – 59 episodes *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire - 55 episodes *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell - 55 episodes *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson - 55 episodes *Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce – 52 episodes *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza - 44 episodes *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson - 43 episodes *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith - 39 episodes *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers - 34 episodes *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan - 17 episodes *Paul Wesley as Silas – 10 episodes *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux - 10 episodes *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman - 0 episodes *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman - 0 episodes *Quincy Fouse as MG - 0 episodes *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby - 0 episodes *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe - 0 episodes See also Category:The Vampire Diaries television series Category:The Originals television series Category:Legacies television series Category:Episodes stuff Category:Characters